memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Profit and Lace (episode)
Grand Nagus Zek is deposed after he begins to promote female rights; Quark does drag in order to prevent Brunt from becoming the new Grand Nagus. Summary Quark is in business negotions with Aluura, one of his Dabo-girls, when Rom makes him aware that Ferenginar cannot be contacted in any way; the two begin to believe that the Dominion invaded their home planet. Shortly afterward, the shuttle of Grand Nagus Zek requests permission to dock at Deep Space 9. The Nagus and Ishka, his beloved and the mother of Quark and Rom, had to flee Ferenginar because Zek was deposed by the FCA Commissioners for granting females the right to wear clothes with an amendment to the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities. Zek is to be replaced by Brunt, who has taken over the government as Acting Grand Nagus after financial chaos shook the entire Ferengi Alliance. Zek declares Quark's quarters as "the headquarters of the sole legitimate government of Ferenginar"; their plan is for Ishka to convince the Commissioners that Ferengi females are, indeed, intelligent. Quark, Rom and Nog agree to help Zek by sending messages to all FCA Commissioners, requesting a conference for Ishka's demonstration. All the Commissioners decline — save Nilva, chairman of Slug-o-Cola, who is a conservative man with a lot of influence. After Acting Nagus Brunt appears on the station, the plan to convince Nilva is in jeopardy, especially since Ishka has a heart attack after arguing with Quark. As a female is required for their plan, Quark agrees to have his gender and appeareance altered by Doctor Bashir. But Nilva arrives early on the station while Zek and the others are busy teaching Lumba, as Quark is now called, female behaviour. During dinner with "Lumba," Nilva is convinced of the opportunities that Zek's feminist approach presents. The main argument of this approach being that clothing includes pockets, and females will thus want to make more money in order to have something to put in those pockets. His change of heart is no doubt because Nilva fell in love with Quark. Nilva becomes willing to support Zek's suffragist Bill of Opportunities amendment. Memorable Quotes "Acting Grand Nagus Brunt!" : - Just about every minor character other than Brunt and Maihar'du "A Dominion invasion of Ferenginar?" "Think of the terrible repercussions to the Alpha Quadrant." "I cannot think of any." : - Sisko, Rom, and Worf "Boys, together we're going to reconquer the empire or die in the attempt." : - Grand Nagus Zek "Tell me something. Doesn't wearing all those clothes make you feel like a deviant?" "Not really. And you know why? Because under all these clothes, I know I'm totally naked." : - Nilva and Quark "Drink Slug-o-Cola! The slimiest cola in the galaxy!" : - Rom, Quark, and the rest. Background Information * The production staff had high hopes for this episode. Michael Piller described it as "a classic" after reading the script. * Armin Shimerman reportedly hated the script for this episode, as he felt Quark did not learn anything from his experience as a woman. * Shimerman watched ''Tootsie'' and ''Some Like It Hot'' for inspiration on how to play a woman. * Despite creating a mild controversy in , where two females flirt with romance and no one seems offended, the effeminate Brunt seems horrified when Quark/Lumba kisses Nilva. * The title may be a play on words from the DS9 Season 2 episode . * The events of are mentioned in this episode. * Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #94 Links and References Guest Stars *Henry Gibson as Nilva *Jeffrey Combs as Brunt *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Cecily Adams as Ishka *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Tiny Ron as Maihar'du *Sylvain Cecile as Uri'lash Special Guest Star *Wallace Shawn as Zek Co-Star *Symba Smith as Aluura References 21st century; Alpha Quadrant; artificial heart; beetle snuff; Chairman; Chamber of Opportunity; Clarus; Commissioner; Dabo girl; Deep Space 9; dessert; Dominion; earring; Eelwasser; Ferengi; Ferengi Alliance; Ferengi Bill of Opportunities; Ferengi Commerce Authority; Ferengi shuttle; Ferenginar; Gaila; galaxy; Grand Nagus; handkerchief; heart attack; hologram; holosuite; hormone; Hupyrian; Infirmary; Leck; Liquidator; Lumba; ice; Irtok; medical log; mirror; Moogie; nightmare; oo-mox; Oo-mox for Fun and Profit; percent; PADD; Quark's; Replimat; Slug-o-Cola; Snail steaks; Starfleet; subspace transceiver; tongo; tube grub; Tower of Commerce External Links the agony booth - The Worst of Trek |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Beraterin es:Profit and Lace nl:Profit and Lace